This invention relates to a fixture for holding an umbrella to a person transporter, such as a wheelchair or the like.
Transporters, like wheelchairs, whether manually operated or powered by a motor have a need for a sun and weather shade or umbrella to protect the occupant from the sun and weather. Various prior art methods have been used to store a closed umbrella or sun shade and to hold the opened umbrella or sun shade on the wheelchair or chair. For example, in one earlier invention a sun shade has a screw operated clamp used to attach the shade to a chair.
In another earlier invention a canopy for a beach chair uses clamping plates for securing a canopy to the top of the chair.
Another prior art patent discloses a removable sun screen attached to a chair by means of a pole attached to the sun screen and a pair of brackets that receive the pole. While another invention discloses a rotating bracket for holding a sun shade on a wheelchair and which allows the sun shade to be rotated to different positions. Still another patent discloses a sun shade apparatus mounted to a lawn chair.
Various types of systems have been used to attach sun shades or umbrellas to chairs including wheelchairs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,067 to James et al. discloses a sun shade with a screw operated clamp used to attach the shade to a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,205 to Vanderminden, Sr. et al. discloses a canopy for a beach chair uses clamping plates for securing a canopy to the top of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,849 to Scott discloses a removable sun screen attached to a chair by means of a pole attached to the sun screen and a pair of brackets that receive the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,258 to Francois discloses a a rotating bracket for holding a sun shade on a wheelchair and which allows the sun shade to be rotated to different positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,601 to Gillins discloses a a sun shade apparatus mounted to a lawn chair.
In the present invention a fixture is used to hold a closed umbrella having a tubular sheath and a bracket is used to hold the umbrella in an opened position all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a fixture mounted on a wheelchair for holding a closed umbrella having a tubular sheath combined with an additional bracket for holding the opened umbrella.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for a two umbrella holding members mounted to a wheelchair for holding the closed umbrella and the opened umbrella.
Another object is to provide for such a combination in which the holder for the closed umbrella consists of a tubular sheath while the holder for the opened umbrella is a bracket.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.